Jack's Turbo Obsession
One of the most talked about memes that has arisen from The Friday Night Podcast is the speedy garden snail, Turbo. This is mostly due to the fact that Jack is incredibly obsessed with the character/movie and has found various ways to exploit the meme. "Make Turbo 2 Happen" In June 2016, Jack released a video in which he introduced a petition to make a sequel to the 2013 movie, Turbo. He pleaded for his subscribers to sign the petition for a variety of reasons including: People will start to understand the true importance and velocity of Turbo, It will create solidarity among the few Turbo enthusiasts that live today, and it's great business for Dreamworks Animation. In the video, Jack appears to be wearing a collared shirt and glasses, both of which he's never worn on any other occasion. He also has several pictures of Turbo hung up on his wall. Layers of Irony ]]Jack has said recently in FNP #66 that he is unsure whether his obsession with Turbo is ironic or not. A fan of the podcast asked if they really thought Turbo was a good movie and Jack said that he was so deep into the layers of Irony that he wasn't so sure anymore. Originally, the Turbo meme was just a small joke on the podcast, but Jack has taken the joke so far that he can never not act like he loves the movie or the character. Toys Jack has bought two different Turbo toys off amazon so he can truly show his obsession with the garden snail. One is a large figure that functions as a flashlight, while the other is a smaller figure that say a few famous turbo lines. Legacy Jack's Turbo obsession is likely to be forever be ingrained into his legacy. Jack has been know for often bringing his Turbo toys to school and taking them out during class or during the school Film Club. He has also shown the Turbo 2 petition to almost all of his friends, and has gotten many of them to sign it. For better or for worse, these actions have made Jack's turbo obsession one of his most well known traits. The Nuking of Turbo On March 23rd during a film club meeting, Jack brought his light up Turbo toy to school for all of his peers to admire and be jealous of. A scuffle ensued during film club in which everyone was goofing off. Jack put the poor snail in the microwave for no apparent reason and Kenzie then microwaved the toasty snail for 2 seconds. Upon being removed from the microwave, it was clear that something was terribly wrong with this once vibrant little snail. He smelled weird. And not just odd, the nuked snail smelled like cancer, like death, like deadly cancer, like the Grim Reaper himself contracted cancer. This little snail was done for. He met his end not in an epic car crash or being run over by an Indy Car like he always dreamed he would go out, but rather by being unceremoniously chucked in a plastic can of rubbish to be crushed in a garbage compacter and live out the rest of his misery in a landfill. The smaller Turbo lives on in reality, but the light up Turbo will live on in our hearts and through his legacy. Category:The Nuking of Turbo